Naruto, One Piece Crossover
by Kairi-15
Summary: Naruto shows the world he lives i don't own. i also still dont have a Beta
1. Chapter 1

This story is a test one meaning i will not keep going unless you want me to

it has not been Beta if you want to be my Beta please let me know

i don't own Naruto or One Piece

* * *

There stood a man with blond spike hair, Sky blue eyes and three whiskers like marks on each cheek, he wore an orange shirt, black pants and black boots with orange lases and a black trench coat with a fox's head with nine tails behind it on the back, on his headband is the kanji for shinobi. This man's name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze A.K.A The Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki A.K.A The Crimson Death.

Naruto stood on the end of a cliff looking at the sea it had been close to nine hundred years now, since the four-shinobi war. As the war went on it looked like Naruto was about to lose till Sasuke came, at the time Naruto did not want to deal with both Tobi and Sasuke but as it turned out Sasuke was there to help and they were able to defeat Tobi. When the war was over with Naruto had Asked Sasuke why, Sasuke said that it wasn't the village who was at fault and only his clan since they were planning a Coup d'état. Then one day Naruto found out, he had stop ageing when he asked Kurama why, Kurama said it was because Naruto was the first one he had ever worked with willing Naruto knew he would have to disappear soon and so he did one day Naruto had to take an S-Rank mission with Sasuke. Naruto had told Sasuke that it was time for him to "Die".

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Sasuke were running through the trees they were the best tag-team anyone had ever seen _

"_Sasuke I need to die on this mission" Naruto had said unexpectedly_

_Once Sasuke had heard this, he nearly lost his footing_

"_What the fuck Dope don't say shit like that unexpectedly?" Sasuke had said while looking at Naruto with the best glare he could_

"_Sorry Sasuke but it's true I need to disappear" Naruto said as he kept running he knew Sasuke would be mad with him on this but it had to be done._

"_Hn and you think I'll let that happen?" Sasuke asked_

"_Sasuke I have already spoken with Kurama and he said it was a good idea" _

_Sasuke knew this day would come he was the only one who knew that Naruto had stop ageing, after all they told each other everything now even if they would fight in front of others. Sasuke also knew that the council wanted Naruto dead, well the civilian council did the clan's didn't, since he was friends with their children, but that wasn't the point._

"_Why now?" Sasuke asked as he looks down - they had stopped by now-_

_Narutos face soften he knew Sasuke didn't want him to leave, after all would you if all but one of your friend gave up on you and the one that didn't had your best Jutsu shove though his chest and still believe you would come home._

"_Sasuke I am meant to be at least 34 but I still look like I am 20 I am going to have to disappear sooner or later you know that, we've talked about this" Naruto answered_

_Sasuke started to shake a little he knew Naruto was right and they had talked about it but he had thought it would be longer still. However, he had to try to stop him he did not want Naruto to leave, so he did the one thing he would only do in fount of Naruto because he knew Naruto would never tell anyone about._

"_Please…Please Naruto just a little longer, just stay for a little longer… Please" Sasuke Uchiha begged _

_Naruto knew he was the only one Sasuke would beg in front of. but he couldn't give in not this time, he watch as a tear ran down his cheek, Naruto move to Sasuke and hugged him, as soon as Narutos arms had in case Sasuke his hands moved to grab Narutos jacket and held onto so tight that it might rip. Sasuke had shoved his face in Narutos shoulder and cried, -it was the first time in years that Sasuke had cried, and Naruto waited for Sasuke to calm down, Naruto had started to rub Sasukes back gently._

"_You know I'll still be around I just won't be seen anymore" Naruto said softly_

_Sasuke gave a small chuckle and Naruto gave a slight smile he knew why, Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and Naruto let go and watched as Sasuke wipe at his eyes then looked up at Naruto_

"_You being quit, the grate Naruto Uzumaki the loudest person I know being quit the world must be ending" Sasuke said _

_Naruto just gave his fox grin to Sasuke_

"_Fine but I want to give you something before you leave and you had better no lose it, you hear me Dope?" Sasuke said as he put his hand in his pocket_

"_I, Naruto Uzumaki swear to keep it close for as long as I live," Naruto said giving Sasuke the thumbs up_

_Sasuke gave a small smile knowing that Naruto meant it and pulled his hand out of his pocket_

_Flashback End_

Naruto reached up and grabbed the chain around his neck it was plan silver and pulled on it until it came from under his shirt to revile a red and white fan in the middle of a silver ring, Naruto turned it over to revile righting on the back that read

_To my rival, my friend and my brother _

_Thank you for everything_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Sasuke had given the gift to him before he had to disappear that day; though Naruto had disappeared, he stayed close and watched over everyone. There had been stories of him and of how he would help people then leave without a thank you at the time only Sasuke knew it was him doing it – after all he was the only one who knew he was still alive-.

Nevertheless, as the saying goes 'what goes up must come down'. Come down it did. All the grate Shinobi villages come down and now no one knew of the shinobi arts not even the shinobi clans remember how to use their Jutsu anymore, there would always be few who unlocked their Jutsus but not many and as far as Naruto knew, no one has done it for the past 200 years. Therefore, it has been boring for him; he looked back out at the sea

"Maybe it's time to be known to the world again, what do you think Kurama?" Naruto asked as he let go of the necklace

"**I like that Idea Kit" Kurama answered**

"I wonder if what Roger said about this World Government of his is right."

"**Don't know Kit but if it is wouldn't it be fun"**

"HeHe yes it would. So, we are going then." Naruto asked

"**Yep" Kurama answered**

"Alright then let's have some fun" Naruto gave a foxy grin

Naruto turned around his Uchiha fan shining in the sun light then he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kairi: I am sorry it took so long I've been doing… things**

**Naruto: Yeah you've been reading other peoples FF**

**Kairi: I was not (looks Away) anyway Zoro if you please**

**Zoro: Zzzzz…**

**Kairi (Tick): Zoro wake up**

**Zoro: Zzzzz…**

**Kairi walks over to Zoro bends down and moves to his ear**

**Kairi: ZORO WAKE UP OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SWORDS AND USE THEM TO CUT YOU INTO LITTLE PICES **

**Zoro wakes up: What do you want **

**Kairi points to reads**

**Zoro looks: Oh Kairi owns nothing **

**Zoro goes back to sleep**

**Kairi: Lazy ass**

* * *

Chapter 2

(One year later)

A small boat is out in the middle of nowhere. In the boat was a man with blond spiky hair, Sky blue eyes and three whiskers like marks on each cheek, he wore an orange shirt, black pants and black boots with orange lases and a black trench coat with a fox's head with nine tails behind it on the back, on his headband was the kanji for shinobi. Beside him was his bag, he had all his tools though they are never made any more he did find a blacksmith to make them for him and to say the man was happy wasn't the half of it he was over joyed to do it. On the other side of him was Sasukes sword he had to steal it from the Leaf since Sasuke said he did not want anyone to use it but him, it did take Naruto a long time to master it but in the end he did though he would never be as good as Sasuke.

The small boat flouted though the sea the wind was blowing gently as Naruto lay in the boat asleep.

"**Hay Kit wake up" Kurama called**

Naruto stared at the sound of Kuramas voice he opened his sky blue eyes and looked around

"What's up Kurama?" Naruto asked

"**Well for One: This boat is shit and Two: There's a ship to the north" Kurama answered**

"Okay well why don't we pay them a visit maybe they have some food" Naruto said as he gathered his gear he slung his bag over his shoulder and strapped his brothers sword to his hip, he made sure he had everything and jumped on the water.

"Do we take the boat?" he asked looking at it.

"**Are you nuts that thing would sink if your court in a storm again. I can't believe you even got the bloody thing in the first place," Kurama said.**

"Alright then"

In addition, with that Naruto started running to the north.

(Ship to the north)

On Deck of the Marine Ship, heading back to Loguetown with a fresh bunch of captured Pirates ready for judgement, Captain Smoker is seen relaxing on a lounge chair drinking some coffee as he reads the reports about a new named rookie that's surfaced in East Blue after his fight with not only Buggy, but Don Krieg and Arlong too.

'_Straw Hat, Monkey D. Luffy..._' He muses. '_Hmm... I better keep my eye out for him._'

Nearby him, cleaning and polishing her Katana, rests his Officer and fellow Partner-in-arms Tashigi. "Captain Smoker Sir" Said person turning to face her, "What shall we do once we reach Loguetown Sir?"

"Nothing much," he began, "We'll just put these Pirate Scums in the brig and then re-supply for another departure to hunt this new Rookie that's appeared."

"Straw Hat, Sir?"

"Hn... He's making a name for himself and if he defeated Arlong of all people, then he's up to something."

"Very well Sir, but may I request sometime to shop around for a new sword?"

Turning his gaze back to his partner with a puzzling look he asks, "Don't you have enough already? I mean you just got some new ones from the last few swordsmen you fought and defeated and... Re-acquired them... but don't you have a full room of them?"

Smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of her Head, Tashigi couldn't say much at this point since her commander knew her too well... but who said you couldn't have too many swords... ne?

As the ship, continue its voyage towards Loguetown, a Marine Solider up at the Crow's Nest spots something heading their way. "CAPTAIN SMOKER SIR, OBJECT HEADING THIS WAY!"

Gaining the attention of his Captain, Smoker asks. "What Kind of Flag they're carrying Soldier?"

"None Sir... it's... BY THE SEAS! ... It's... It's..."

By now, the soldiers ranting have gained the attention of the entire crew. Smoker getting impatient yells to his subordinate, "JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY! What's Heading This Way?"

"It's a MAN Sir... A MAN is RUNNING on the Sea heading THIS way!"

That was it. Every Single Eye on the deck grew to the size of plates before they each ran to the side of the ship to see who or what this phenomenon is. Smoker making his way passed his men along with Tashigi, pushes forward and moves his soldiers aside to get a better view. Looking over the railings, was a man with blond spiky hair, Sky blue eyes and three whiskers like marks on each cheek, he wore an orange shirt, black pants and black boots with orange lases and a black trench coat with a fox's head with nine tails behind it on the back, on his headband was the kanji for shinobi. He also has a sword at his side and a bag over his shoulder there standing on the water he looked up at them and grin.

'HeHe… they look like they've seen something imposable," Naruto thought

"**That's because they are Kit remember you're the only shinobi left" Kurama said**

'Oh yeah'

"Yo up there" Naruto called

"Who are you and what business do you have with us?" Smoker shouted, getting the attention of the blonde shinobi, "Are you friend..." he slowly clenching his fist until smoke started appearing, "or foe?"

'Wow a Devil Fruit user' Naruto thought

"You must be Captain of this Ship am I correct Sir?" Getting a nod in return, "I'm just a traveller of the seas, and I sort of... HeHe... ran out of supplies and I headed this way after seeing the ship from a distance." Naruto said as he rubs the back of his head a habit he still had.

Relaxing his clenched fist and it returned to normal, Smoker dismissed his subordinates and motions Naruto to come aboard

Seeing this, Naruto jumps up and land on the railing of the ship.

" Arigato Mate, hope I am not intruding, but I haven't eaten in 3 days and I felt I was gonna die of starvation… HeHe."

Getting a string look from both Smoker and Tashigi, he asked "3 Days… Okay we will get you something to eat, but after I want answers… Got it?" Naruto give a single firm nod, "Very well, names Smoker 'The White Hunter' and this is Tashigi. Tashigi!"

"Hai"

"Get something for the young lad to eat and also get something for him to drink." Smoker ordered.

"Hai, Captain Smoker." Tashigi said with a bow before hurrying off the ship's kitchen.

"Loyal Solider you got there." Naruto commented.

"Indeed, she's my best swordfighter under my command and a firm believer of Justice." Smoker said as he turned to face Naruto

Naruto gave a nod to this, smoker seeing this, motions for Naruto to follow; Naruto jumped onto the ship fully and followed Smoker to where he was sitting before Naruto had shown up and pulls up a chair for him. Tashigi returned with some water and some dango from the Kitchen.

"Now… While you are eating, I am going to ask you some questions and I want answers… Got it?" Smoker got a nod as a response and continued, "Alright then… let's start. What's Your name, Age and Occupation?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I am 20 and a Shinobi," Naruto answered before taking a bit of the dango.

"Shinobi…" Smoker asked

"Well I am the only one now since no one back home remembers how to do it anymore," Naruto said taking a drink of his water

"What do you mean and what is a Shinobi?" Smoker asked

"We're like hired Mercenaries to put it bluntly, and no one's been doing it for over 200 years now" Naruto answered

"Then why do you" Smoker asked

Naruto gave a smile as he looked at Smoker

"Because as an Uzumaki we train in order to protect our love ones, well that and where're known for our temper," Naruto answered

"I see… why are you the only one?" Smoker asked wondering why no one else was doing it

"Would you if your home land was at Peace for the last 900 years?" Asked Naruto

Smoker thought about it, the boy was right why learn how to fight when a land was at peace for so long

"Where is your home land?" for a land to be at peace for that long and not be seen by the World Government is a great feat

Narutos face turned emotionless at this, this court both Smoker and Tashigi off guard.

"You'll have to forgive me but I am unable to tell you this," Naruto answered looking Smoker in the eye

Smoker meet Naruto gaze head on.

"Why is that?" Smoker asked carefully knowing one wrong word could turn into a fight.

"Because enough blood soaks its lands and it doesn't need anymore," Naruto answered emotionlessly

Smoker didn't know what to say, the boy wasn't going to tell them in order to keep his people from needless bloodshed. It would seem he gain some respect for this boy.

"The World Government needs to know so your land can become a part of it" Tashigi said

Naruto turned his gaze to Tashigi this time and she gave a slight flinch Smoker saw this but dared not to move the air around the boy screamed 'don't even think it'

"And if they don't want to join your so called World Government?" Naruto asked

"Uh… Uh…" was all Tashigi could say

"What makes you think they won't" Smoker asked freeing Tashigi from Narutos gaze

"My people may have forgotten the Shinobi Arts but they haven't forgotten their pride they won't join you," Naruto answered

Smoker gave a slight nod knowing they shouldn't keep going.

"Alright then… let's move on"

Narutos face lit back with emotion again

"So how'd you walked on water? That a Devil Fruit Power?"

"Ah no, that's a technique we Shinobi learn, it's called _Water Walking_. We can also do other such techniques but it's sort of a trade secret so I can't really tell you how it works" Naruto answered

"Interesting... What are you trying to achieve now?" 'Let's see if his intentions won't cause trouble for the Marines or the World Government.'

"Well... to be honest... I'm just looking for a place to call _Home_, some _Friends_... and what not. But... No luck so far." Naruto said with a shrug.

'Guess his intentions are ok.' "Alright then, that's all I needed to know."

Receiving a nod from the boy, Smoker rose from his seat and headed off to his office. Leaving Naruto to his thoughts. Tashigi went back to inspecting the blades she collected from their latest pirate captures since she became somewhat afraid of Naruto after he turned emotionless and she didn't want that to happen again she had seen his sword and wanted to talk to him about it but wanted for him to start after what she had said.

Naruto looked around and decided to ask where they were heading.

"Hay Tashigi-San where's this ship going?" Naruto asked

Tashigi jumped a little at the sound of his voice

"**Seems she's a little afraid of you" Kurama said **

'Well I did scar her a little' Naruto though back

"We're going to Loguetown. Why?" Tashigi asked

'Might as well show her I am not that scary' Naruto thought

"I am looking for a blacksmith is there one in Loguetown?" Naruto asked

"Yeah there is one" Tashigi answered

Naruto saw that she wanted to ask something else but didn't seem to know how to.

"If you want to ask me something, then go right ahead" Naruto said

Tashigi face light up right then "Um… the sword you have I've never seen anything like, what kind is it?"

Naruto placed his hand on the sword, Smoker come back just as Naruto was about to speak

"This… it was my brother's it was made just for him," Naruto said with a small smile

"Then how come you have it" Smoker asked as he sat down

"He died" was all Naruto said

Tashigi and Smoker left it at that knowing it would bring up bad memories

"I thought you said your land was in peace?" Tashigi asked

"It is doesn't mean there aren't any bad guys" Naruto answered

Both nodded at this.

* * *

**Kairi: don't know when the next update will be. Oh those who are reading the 13****th**** key I haven't come up with anything for chapter five so that's why its not up. Anyway can't wait to hear what you think later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kairi: I am back **

**Sasuke: Where the hell have you been?**

**Kairi: whats it to you Sas-Gay **

**Sasuke: Its Sasuke. and because of your readers they wanted more and you ran away**

**Kairi: i never ran away Mr. Gay i just had things to do**

**Sasuke: Like what? You don't have a life. and stop calling me Gay**

**Kairi: Never. and I do to you ass **

**Naruto: how bout we get on with the story Huh**

**Kairi: Fine. I own nothing, Happy Sas-Gay**

**Sasuke: NO**

**Kairi: to bad**

Chapter 3

(6 Hours Later)

"Land Ho! Captain, Loguetown is just ahead!"

Smoker, hearing his subordinates call, turned towards his Partner and Guest. "We'll be arriving on land soon, Tashigi."

"Hai, Sir."

"Get the Pirates ready for transport once we hit the docks we'll be escorting them to jail."

"Hai, Sir. Right away." Getting a nod from her Captain, Tashigi left the two and headed for the brigs.

He turned attention towards Naruto, "We'll arrive within the hour, get your things ready and when we dock, you're free to do whatever you need."

"Arigato mate, I appreciate it and thanks again for the food and drink." Naruto said with a bow.

Replying with a simple nod, he left Naruto to his thoughts and headed to his office to fetch the paperwork.

"**Doesn't he remind you of someone Kit?" Kurama asked**

'Yeah Shino only without the bugs' Naruto though

Seemed Narutos days wondering the seas without a clue in the world were finally coming to an end. Soon he'll be in a large town, get his supplies, buy a new boat with the bounty he'd collected and be off again

... If only he knew the trouble he was about to meet...

"Ne... Nami"

Said person turning to face her Captain, "What is it now Luffy?"

"When are we gonna reach Loguetown? I'm huuuuuuungry!" Luffy exclaimed as he slumped backwards off the Ram Head of their Ship and onto the deck.

"We'll reach there tomorrow morning Luffy, so just put up with it till then."

Groaning in exaggerated hunger, Luffy, **Captain **of the Straw Hat Pirates, stands to head for the kitchen and see if there's anything to be found. Nami, **Navigator** and**Thief** of the Straw Hat Crew, just rolls her eyes and continues reading a small book of hers as she relaxes in a lounge chair with tea and biscuits that were made by their **Cook **Sanji. Said cook could found in the Kitchen holding off Luffy with a leg from eating the last of the rations from the fridge. Watching the duo duke it out, is Usopp, **Sharpshooter **of the Crew, keeping himself busy by tinkering around with materials to make new ammo for his slingshot.

The last of the members, a man sleeping at top in the crow's nest, wakes up from his snooze and stares at the sky and watches the clouds pass by. Narrowing his eyes, he gets a sudden chill run up his spine and a feeling something... or someone... was going to appear soon. Paying no attention to it now, Roronoa Zoro, **Swordsman**of the Straw Hats, resumes his snooze without a care in the world.

"LUFFY GET AWAY FROM THE FRIDGE THIS INSTANT!" Sanji yells from the kitchen.

Getting annoyed Nami rises from her lounging and stomps her way to the kitchen. Two loud *_Bangs_* and *_Crashes_* could be heard seconds later. As she exits the kitchen, you can find Captain and Cook on the floor, with two large bumps on their heads... effectively knocked out... and a terrified Usopp against the wall scared out of his mind. Resting once again, Nami revises what needs to be bought at Loguetown. After all, she's the only "responsible" one with money in the crew.

'Let's see... We need Food... duh... More supplies for my map making and for Usopp's workshop... and Zoro needs money for some new swords to replace the ones destroyed by Mihawk... Still can't believe that idiot actually fought with him.' Letting out a sigh, she decides to take a quick nap to take her mind off things. 'Guess I can't complain... I'll just make sure he pays me back in full.' A smirk appearing on her face she continues, 'With interest... hehehe.'

Upon reaching the docks, Smoker, Tashigi and the rest of the Marine Soldiers disembark their ship and escort their prisoners away to their base. Smoker and his subordinates' moves ahead as Tashigi stays behind for a few seconds to say farewell to their blonde guest.

"Take care Naruto, I hope you find what you're looking for." Seeing Naruto giving a smile and nod to Tashigi, she leaves to catch up with the escort.

'Guess we should find a hotel before anything else really... plus it's getting a bit late.'

"**No complaints here Kit."**

Moving through the town, he notice how busy it is, compared to days back in Konoha, 'Still amazing how there's towns such as this... this place could rival or surpass Konoha's size and population.'

"**True... Plus the history about this place is kind of inspirational if you think about it.**"

'Town of Beginning and End... The town where the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger was born and executed... where he began the Era of One Piece. Bet he's laughing at the mess his death has coursed right now… what do you think?'

"**Oh**** yeah I could hear him now. Nothing says power like striking fear, power and inspiration at death's door with a smile... according to what that Smoker guy said anyway.**"

Nodding his head in agreement to Kurama with a grin he didn't bother fighting, Naruto comes upon a nice looking inn and heads inside to call it a night, before hitting the town tomorrow morning for his supplies.


End file.
